starting a new life
by CourtneyPlant98xoxo
Summary: Santana Lopez' life changed forever when she was sixteen years old. she shut herself off from people and didn't anyone get close to her emotionally. Can the bubbly blonde girl in her life change that around?


Santana Lopez' life changed forever when she was sixteen years old. she shut herself off from people and didn't anyone get close to her emotionally. Can the bubbly blonde girl in her life change that around?

Santana was sitting at home waiting for her parents to come home from their annual meal with the big bosses at the hospital when there was a knock at the door, she got up and when she opened it, her face went pale. Standing in front of her was a tall, obese police deputy and a small, petite brunette officer next to him, she had seen enough movies to know this couldnt be good. "Are you Santana Lopez?" the deputy asked in a rough deep voice "yes whats happened?" He didnt answer, he just made his way into the home with the woman trailing behind him. "Please come and sit down we have some news" Santana began getting impatient "how about you just tell me what the hell is going on" he sighed and began to speak once more, "i'm afraid your parents have been involved in a mass shooting down at the town hall, they didnt make it, i'm so sorry". Her heart stopped, her usually caramel coloured skin fell pale and her body felt paralyzed "this is a lot to take in but we need you to come and sit down so we can talk to you a bit more" the small brunette said. In reality all Santana wanted to run upstairs to her room and cry but she figured that that wouldnt do any good, so she went and sat with the officers. "Right so i'll start off with names, my name is deputy Roger Brookes and this is my colleuge officer Sophie Hall. We're working very hard to find the people that did this and because of CCTV we are getting closer, now before i go on is there anything that you would like to ask?" Santana answered in a broken voice "why them? out of everyone that was there, why my parents?" Deputy Brookes sighed "it seems that your parents tried to stop the people from shooting two little children that were there and they didnt like that so they shot them. i am terrivly sorry about the situation, but your parents are being given an award in their honor because they saved the childrens lives. The hospital want you to take the award for them", Santana nodded "okay so what happens next where am i going to live, when's the funeral, when do i have to get this award?" she fired the questions out without stopping "well we understand that you have an uncle in Florida? we have already contacted him and you will be staying there, the awards evening will be next week and it will be held in Florida so you dont have to travel back and forward and the funeral will be in three weeks time". The news was almost too much for Santana to take, "we can take you to a neighbours house until tomorrow but then we shall have to leave for florida". The Latina walked upstairs without saying another word and began to back her suitcase.

About thirty minutes later Santana dragged herself back downstairs only this time with a large suitcase. "I dont know if you want me to take you to any of your friends house to say goodbye but i can if you want" the deputy said quietly "it's fine, i fell out with everyone a long time ago". He nodded and took the girl next door to the elderly womans house. "oh Santana dear, come in and sit down sweetie, we'll talk about it in a minute, i just need to talk to these officers" Mrs Jones said. The younger teenager nodded and made her way into the familiar house. Soon, Mrs Jones made her way back to Santana, she found herself sitting down, holding a frame that pictured her, her mum and her dad. "You can cry you know Santana, it's normal to cry for something like this" Mrs Jones said lightly, Santana sniffed but held herself together "I'll be fine". The Latina didnt say anything else she just made her way upstairs to the room that she would be staying in before starting her new life. when she got into the room she opened her laptop and logged onto her facebook to post a status:

_I'm sure everyone has heard by now or will tomorrow because this town is like a freaken fishbowl and they're so goddamn nosy but my parents, Maribel Lopez and Emilio Lopez have passed away. They were shot saving two small children. Just know mum and dad, you're my hero's and once It has sunk in i will try my hardest to make you proud. I will love you forever and always. RIP mummy and daddy, fly high sweet angels 3_

Within seconds people were posting their thoughts to Santana but she didnt care, they didnt care before so why would they now. she only told them because half would know by now. Deciding that one night of drama was enough, she logged off her computer and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
